Nightmare On De Santa Street
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Horror One-Shot! Michael's having a nightmare about his wife, his kids and including a certain ginger red haired mother, until Amanda's there to comfort him into the night. (Set in Chapter Sixty: Cold in Sweet and Deadly)


**This horror slash hurt and comfort one-shot was from** _ **Chapter Sixty: Cold**_ **in** **my first Grand Theft Auto V story,** _**Sweet and Deadly.**_

 **I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Rockstar Games owns it! The only thing I own is my OC's!**

* * *

Nightmare On De Santa Street

* * *

 _Michael finally came home from the movie studio after a hard day at work, being an associate producer for Richards Majestics. He would love to see and spend more time with his wife and his three kids after when they manage to reunite together as a family. He knew that one day Amanda would be worried if something happened to him, or either found out that he moved on and left her behind. But, she was willing to give him a second chance no matter what happened between the stripper or Blake's mother, Macey Rose._

 _When he parked his Obey Tailgater, somehow he got a bad feeling about the atmosphere of his house as he walked into it. After shouting out that he is home from work, he stepped into a small blood puddle knowing that something bad has happened while he was away. His baby blue eyes widened as he started looking more around the house. There was more blood on the hardwood floor, white sectional couch and rug, like someone was dragging bodies. The MP3 player was off and it was stained with bloody fingerprints._

 _Knowing that an another attack happened, he pulled out his personal handgun which was in his left suit pocket._

 _He called out for his wife… but there was no answer._

 _He called out for Tracey, Jimmy and Blake… and he received the same response, until he heard a soft cry coming from upstairs._

 _As he climbed up the stairs, the small cry was getting closer until he noticed Blake who was covering up her face while facing away from Michael._

" _Blake?" He managed to say, until she stop crying and only turn her face sideways to face him._

" _Get away from me!" Blake managed to shout through her tears, until she started crawling away from Michael and towards the master bedroom which belongs to her parents._

 _Then Michael walked towards her and noticed that her clothes were blood-stained and even the side of her face and hands._

" _Baby girl, what happened? Did someone attack you? Where are the others?" Michael started asking questions, until in the corner of his blue eyes noticing a knife in Blake's left hand, covered in blood as she gripped onto it tightly. He also noticed there were a few bloody cut marks on both of her wrists and even on her name tattoo._

" _You… You promise you won't… hate me… for this?" Blake managed to say though her tears and sobs, while looking away from him._

" _Blakesleigh… I love you, baby doll…" Michael responded, before hugging his youngest daughter. "Tell me what happened. I can fix everything. But… please tell, where's Amanda and your brother and sister?"_

 _Then Blake choked on her cries before her right hand slowly lifted up and pointing towards the master bedroom. Michael stood up slowly, before opening the door that was covered in blood and saw the horrible discovery of what happened to Amanda, Tracey and Jimmy._

 _Amanda's head was bashed in by a tacky vase as her body was laying down on their bed. Jimmy's throat was slit across as blood stop coming out of his neck on the floor. Tracey was strangled to death by someone who has small hands and also having multiple stab times through her stomach._

 _He and Blake were the only people who survive._

 _Then Michael dropped to the floor, onto his knees after seeing what happened to his wife and two kids. His hands were on the white carpet, until he knows his wedding ring before balling up his fists as his anger boiled over._

" _Who… Who would fuckin' do this to me and my family?!" Michael shouted in anger, before hearing someone humming the tune to London Bridge._

" _Amanda cried out for your name. For your name. For your name. Amanda cried out for your name. My dear Michael…" Then Michael was listening to the song as he somehow we recognize the voice. It was a quiet woman's voice as it brought back a familiar person from his past. "Your children were screaming out in pain. Out in pain. Out in pain. Your children were screaming out in pain. My dear Michael. Kill them all with guns and knifes. Guns and knifes. Guns and knifes. Kill them all with guns and knifes. My dear Michael."_

 _After hearing the second tune of that song, Michael notice that Blake was laying down on the floor, being unresponsive as he ran towards her body. Then he pick her body as he saw blood oozing out from her nostrils and her teal colored eyes begin to slowly close._

 _Michael notice a syringe on the right side of Blake's neck that was now half full of her blood. There was also bruises on her body, as it reminded him of what his father would do to him if he misbehave._

" _Blake, speak to me! What happened?"_

" _Run…" Blake managed to say in a small whispering cry, as she can feel her heart started to stop and Michael's eyes widened once he heard a humorous but evil giggling._

" _Is that what you wanted Michael? You weren't there to protect your family, and even for our daughter when I put her to sleep and drag her down to the basement every time she'd misbehaved." He heard Macey's voice as he started looking around for her. Her voice was like echoing throughout the house like it was right in front of him. "But this time… I overdose her and now… it will be me and you forever. Just how I wanted it to be when you got me pregnant."_

" _Where are you?! Come out, Macey!" Michael shouted._

" _I'm behind you." He heard a whisper from behind him, before he felt a sharp needle jammed into his neck vein and his eyes widened, feeling the injection going through his veins and blood oozing out from his nostrils._

 _With his heart beating faster than over, he can feel Macey jamming and moving the needle more into his neck even harder, making his blood vein cut open. Then Michael suffered from the overdose in pain as Macey left the needle in his neck and watched him bleed out in pain._

 _Macey gave out a humorous giggle, while watching Michael dying in front of her with a smirk curled up on her face._

Michael jolted out of his sleep as he started breathing in and out heavily. His heart was beating faster than ever, until it caught Amanda's attention away from her sleep.

"Michael, are you alright?" Amanda managed to say, after raising her body upright and noticed her husband who's blue eyes were widened in shock.

"Amanda… you okay, baby?" Michael started to say, after turn his head sideways to face her. Then Amanda was concerned about what happened with him.

"Michael, I'm alright. What happened?" Amanda questioned as she moved closer to him, while Michael was covering his face with both hands.

"I… saw Macey again… and this time… she's fucking bad news alright. Baby, she'd killed you, and our kids. Blake was a part of it and Macey overdose her." Michael explained his nightmare, before looking at his wife as Amanda noticed fear in his eyes. "My life ended after when she killed me."

"Honey, I am too worried about Macey coming back into our lives. Even though Blake lied to us and tried to cover up that she was abuse by her." Amanda confessed. "We're staying at a hotel, away from the house after that attack. And also… I don't see Blake as a mother…" Then she looked at Michael, who was wiping his face that had tears coming down from his blue eyes. "She's mostly you, Mich- Are you crying?"

"Sorry… that nightmare felt so real." Michael confessed. "I don't know what would happen if I've lost you darlin' or one of our kids." After saying that, he felt Amanda giving him a relaxing massage on his shoulders. He had never had that in a long time ever since the fighting and constant of cheating begin. "That feels so good, baby. I've missed that so much."

"I know you do." Amanda replied. "I worry about you too Michael. Worried that something bad has happened to you or even worse."

"Nothing's going to happen to me, darlin'." Michael responded. "I did all this for you and for the kids, even for Blake."

"Then promise me this, Michael…" Amanda said, stopping the shoulder massage and Michael looked at his wife. "Promise me that you won't die. Leaving us and including me in the city without you by our side, protecting us from trouble."

"I promise, Amanda. I won't leave you or the kids alone here; I promise." Michael promised while looking at her worried blue eyes, before they softened, staring at Michael's blue ones.

"Okay." Amanda responded with a whisper, before feeling Michael's left hand touching the side of her face.

She slowly looked up at Michael's eyes, before he moved his face closer and giving her a long and slow kiss as their eyes were closed. Amanda's hands resting on Michael's stubble cheek and the side of his neck, while enjoying the kiss, before the kiss ended. Then they laid back down as Michael's armrest around her body, facing the large penthouse balcony sliding doors while looking out of Los Santos starry night.

"I love you, baby." Michael whispered close to Amanda's ear, knowing that she'll feel better with her husband of over 20 years was still here and not buried 6 feet under. "And thanks for the massage."

Then Amanda felt Michael's hand curled up between her fingers, holding her hand tightly before she closed her eyes whispering back _'I love you too, Michael'_ and heading back to sleep, feeling her husband's warmth.

* * *

 **I sort of based off the song, London Bridge from off of the first season of** **the anime** _ **, Black Butler**_ **when the song was part of the first season.**

 **I felt like writing this, because of how Michael felt what happened at his house during the Meltdown mission in Sweet and Deadly, but I did a twist to it by turn this into a nightmare slash hurt and comfort one shot.**

 **Or maybe I was just bored and I just felt like typing something different besides writing for Sweet and Deadly.**

 **Well, I hope everyone likes it even though it was scary, but I added a Michael and Amanda moment at the end, to show that I even like Amanda when she nice or even a horrible person.**


End file.
